Sleeping at Junsu's
by yuchunuke
Summary: "Get off me!" seru Yoochun yang kelabakan menahan dagu Junsu dengan telapak tangan kirinya ketika wajah itu hampir bertemu dengan wajahnya.   A YooSu/JunChun fict. Short. RnR, please?


Padahal tinggal beberapa waktu lagi pemuda berkulit porselen itu menyelesaikan klimaks mimpinya. Padahal dengan begitu, sulung Park itu akan mengabadikanya. Padahal pula, jika ia tidak tersedot kembali ke dunia nyata—yang membuatnya harus membuka kedua matanya karena sesuatu. Yoochun memastikan bahwa semalam sampai pagi ini tubuhnya masih utuh bergelung dalam selimut dan semalam pun ia tidak sampai menghabiskan lebih dari delapan mangkuk ramen.

Ah, salahkan _rival_nya yang mengancam akan menggunduli Yoochun jika tidak menghabiskan delapan mangkuk itu. Melawan pun—bahkan niatnya mau melempari sofa pada wajah yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu—tidak akan ada pengaruh. Ya, si sulung Park itu sadar diri bahwa dalam keadaan _numpang tidur_ di apartemen orang yang tidak bisa macam-macam.

Lalu?

.

Sleeping at Junsu's

TVXQ's member © SMent

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC *maybe little*

Canon: Sleeping at Naruto's © MAYO

[**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**]

.

"Hn?"

Sesuatu yang berat. Sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang membuat pernafasanya menjadi terbatas. '_Sialan..._' pikir Park Yoochun yang tanpa menunggu kesadaranya penuh untuk menyambut pagi hari dini demi mengetahui apa kejanggalan yang membuat mimpinya lenyap. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba saja tersetrum ketika nafas panjang dan tenang menyapa lehernya dari 'seseorang'.

"Bangun idiot," Yoochun mengangkat lengan kananya, mendorong wajah pelaku 'penindihan' di atas tubuhnya. Ini sudah hampir ke dua kalinya dirinya dianggap sebagai guling kesayangan _rival_nya karena pekan lalu Yoochun seenaknya memberikan guling tersebut pada anjing peliharaan tetangganya.

"Kau itu berat, Junsu!" sambung Yoochun yang mulai menyingkap selimutnya dan mendorong pemuda berulit tan tersebut sampai hampir berguling ke samping.

Hampir.

Dengan pelan Junsu mengangkat tubuhnya masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, "hmm?"

"_Get off me!_" seru Yoochun yang kelabakan menahan dagu Junsu dengan telapak tangan kirinya ketika wajah itu hampir bertemu dengan wajahnya. Akhirnya, kedua tanganya pun ikut mendorong wajah nan _manis_ itu dengan kasar.

"Uuuhh... menyebalkan." Setelah hampir seluruh kesadaranya penuh, Junsu mengucek sebelah matanya masih dengan posisinya yang berada di atas Yoochun—sebelah tanganya lagi menahan tubuhnya.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang, "Sekarang apa lagi alasanmu?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyelimuti dirinya sendiri tanpa menatap yang ditanya.

Butuh sampai satu menit untuk mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan Yoochun, Junsu pun kembali memejamkan matanya kemudian berguling ke samping kiri Yoochun.

"_Asleep_," merebahkan diri senyaman mungkin, "kau membiarkanku membereskan makan malam sendirian dan jangan salahkan aku karena langsung lompat ke tempat tidur, aku capai."

"Lalu lupa menggunakan selimut?"

"Aku tidak sempat."

"_Moron_." Yoochun bangkit mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap _speechlees_ pada Junsu, "Kau bisa masuk angin, cepat masuk."

Sepasang mata Junsu menatap Yoochun yang sudah mengangkat selimutnya, ia menyengir lebar lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. "_Arigatou, forehead!_"

Beruntung sekarang masih pada pukul 04.00 pagi dan Yoochun masih terlalu lemas untuk menghantam kepala itu dengan lampu _buffet_—yang pertengkaran masalah 'ejekan nama' tidak akan usai kurang dari dua puluh menit. Pada akhirnya Yoochun turut merebahkan diri, awalnya ingin memunggungi si Kim, tapi jatuhnya malah berhadapan dengan cengiran si Kim, entah apa yang dimakan oleh _keka_—maksudnya pada kawannya semalam sampai masih bertahan dengan senyum memuakkan itu, apa isi ramen semalam itu ada bubuk beracun? Itu yang dipikirkan Yoochun, bukan Author.

"Dan jangan menempel-nempel padaku, walau kau kedinginan."

"E-eehh? Tapi akhirnya kita juga bisa tidur 'kan? Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak menempel pada—"

JLEB!

"—mu" Junsu menatap horror pada sebilah pisau daging yang sudah menancap sempurna di samping wajahnya, tepatnya pada bantalnya. '_Belajar darimana dia bisa melakukan hal ini?_' pikir Junsu muali berkeringat dingin.

"Kau sadar sekarang, _duckbutt?_"

"..."

"..."

"BANTALKU!" jerit Junsu histeris. Ia langsung memosisikan tubuhnya tengkurap sembari menangisi bantalnya yang sudah mencapai ajal.

Yoochun tersenyum sadis lalu membalik tubuhnya, memunggungi Junsu seraya memejamkan mata, "Berisik, aku mau tidur!"

"Kau kejam.." menatap punggung Yoochun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, contohnya lihat ekspresi Rock Lee, "Aku akan mengingat ini, Yoochun!"

"Hn."

"Gulingku, bantalku, _boxer_ku, sikat gigiku, ramenku, sofaku, sekarang hatiku kau sakiti! Huhuhu..."

Yoochun mendecih. '_Sudah berapa sinetron yang ia tonton?_'

"Sudahlah. Kau bisa selalu menggunakan itu sebagai bahan untuk membuat boneka _Changmin_ bodohmu yang lain." Ucap Yoochun datar, seharusnya datar namun jatuhnya terdengar penuh kecemburuan? Kesal? Entahlah, Yoochun hanya mengernyit dahi tidak suka saat membayangkan salah satu boneka raksasa buatan Junsu yang selalu menemaninya tidur karena memang Junsu hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemenya.

Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Yoochun tiba-tiba membuat rencana menginap di rumah Junsu. Padahal seharusnya ia sedang berada di meja belajarnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian lusa nanti dan mengalahkan otak emas Kim Junsu. Bukannya malah membantu _rival_nya itu—bahkan menemaninya bermain playstation sampai larut malam dan yang parah siang barusan membantunya untuk mengejar anak anjing milik tetangganya yang kabur sampai ke ladang sawah. Sungguh bukan sifat Park Yoochun.

"Ah, boneka yang itu sebenarnya sudah usang dan sudah menjadi korban makan siang anjing milik Yunho. Mungkin aku bisa menambalnya dengan ini." Gumam Junsu sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mengingat bonekanya sudah terongok di pojok ruang kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berpikir, ucapan Yoochun barusan sama saja dengan menyindirnya—boneka bodoh berarti boneka buatanya tidak lebih bodoh dari Junsu sendiri dan dengan bodohnya Junsu baru menyadari ucapan bodoh dari Yoochun—_well_, dan masih banyak kebodohan lainya hingga Junsu menampakkan ekspresi frustasi. Junsu yang niatnya akan menghujani protes kesumat pada Yoochun langsung terdiam membeku.

"...Yoochun?"

"Zzz..."

Kadang Junsu tidak habis pikir, kenapa _rival_nya itu bisa kejam dan dingin padanya semenjak ia mengetahui bahwa Junsu adalah ketua OSIS dan selebihnya siswa dengan catatan merah karena kebiasaan membolos bahkan tak luput dari perkelahian. Juga saat Junsu memenangi audisi pencarian bakat vokal seluruh sekolah. Padahal sebelumnya, tiga tahun silam Junsu masih ingat jelas, Yoochun tak lebih dari bocah yang hiperaktif.

Wajahnya yang tengah tertidur itu bahkan bisa mengenyahkan bayang _nonrasional_ Junsu mengenai pemuda berkening lebar di hadapanya.

Damai.

Err—manis?

"Tertidur? Begitu cepatnya," Junsu menyeringai jahil. Dengan gerakan pelan ia merengkuh Yoochun pada lehernya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut dan tengkuk Yoochun. Menggerak-gerakan wajahnya pada rambut itu sembari menghirup aroma _mint_ favoritnya pada rambut Yoochun dan tertawa kecil.

Junsu terdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya kembali dan memindahkan tanganya untuk menggenggam punggung tangan Yoochun yang berada di samping wajah Yoochun sendiri.

"Yoochun," mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoochun, "Apa kau mencoba untuk tidak menyukai boneka _Changmin_ku? Kenapa?" lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang wajah itu, "Yoochun~"

Junsu tertawa dalam diam mendapat warna wajah Yoochun yang seharusnya tidak ada itu keluar—merah muda. Ya, Junsu tahu Yoochun mendengarnya barusan dan Junsu—err, bangga?—dapat membuatnya bersemu dalam keadaan begini ditambah keningnya yang berkerut dalam berupaya menahan—entah itu debaran jantung atau rona pada wajahnya.

"Mungkin lain waktu, aku bisa membuat sebuah boneka Yoochun—"

"_DON'T EVEN TRY!"_

"—_so you were awake! _Ahahaha!"

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, aku bisa menyesuaikan bahwa Yoochun juga pantas untuk ada di 'bawah' *ngomong apa sih?*<p>

Segala kritikan yang membangun aku terima, atau saran? Apapun itu silahkan ^_^

Terimakasih.


End file.
